What I want
by Briandelight
Summary: Bella, typical popular girl. Edward, everyday jock. Both take up summer counselor jobs at Camp Watepie. Attraction hits but their cabins are the two biggest rivals. Will they choose their cabins & the trophy or a love that might grow into something more?
1. Camp Watepie

**_Chapter One_  
Camp Watepie**

* * *

**BPOV**

"**_C_**ome on Rose! You don't have to pack your mall into those suitcases. We're only going to be gone 2 months, you can survive on a suitcase. Besides, we'll be spending most of our time in our uniforms. You know how impractical high heels are in the woods, you'll break your leg in those."

It was ridiculous how she wanted o pack all her thing for two months in the great outdoors. Camp counselor jobs at Camp Watepie was extremely fun but it demanded a ton of climbing, not to mention pesky little blood-suckers. I was referring to mosquitoes, not some of the snobby little brats that always invariably ended up there because the parents needed a vacation, a two month vacation, from their little "angels." If you asked me, it was their fault they were like that. Who forced them to give into every little demand they had? They'd dug their own hole.

Rosalie finally came down, dragging 3 suitcases laden with clothes. It was so hard for people to imagine we were related sometimes, we could be complete opposites. Not just because of our physical appearance either, it was everything. She was tall and blond while I was short and had dark brown hair, she loved to shop and show off while I preferred to read and hang out with friends. Maybe show off was too harsh a word, it was more like putting herself out there. She could be a real tough bitch but was also one of the nicest people when you got to know her. That was one thing the three of us have in common. Rosalie, my brother Jasper and I were one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

Jasper looked very much like Rose, only in male formation. They could have easily been fraternal twins. Both tall, blond and blue eyed. Jasper was a little reserved and pensive but a real sweetheart and an awesome brother. As soon as he saw Rose trudging down the stairs hauling three suitcases, he went up and took two. I said he was a sweetheart, yeah, but he's also an older brother sweetheart. He was defiantly going to leave her with something to make her regret bringing all this stuff. Once we were loaded, we drove off, heading for Camp Watepie.

Camp Watepie was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Okay, it wasn't but it was pretty close. Lush, emerald green vegetation was everywhere, flowers in full bloom, and the lakes, they were something else. The one on the boys side was surrounded by trees, plants and flowers. More so than any other part of the camp. The lake on the girls side was in the middle of colorful plants and various bridges. A semi open field of grass was spread to one side, the supervisor AKA Manager and part owner welcomed us. She quickly informed us our cabins were chosen based on our interviews. Here in Watepie the cabin placements were chosen with great care; this was somewhat of a battle of the sexes. They always said it makes for healthy competition and created respect between the sexes. It was just a Yin-Yang thing if you asked me. We were to get into groups - already chosen for us - and report to the main hall for instructions on what our training would consist of for the day. We needed to do this every day for the whole week, by the end of the week, they would rearrange the cabin assignments if necessary. Each of us would be sharing our cabin with another person, our co-counselor. Leaving us to it, we made our way to our cabins to unpack and familiarize ourselves with our co-counselors.

My cabin was lovely and it seemed to me just large enough for eight little girls and two teens. This was my first year in this camp, I'd done counseling every summer for the past two years but never in this camp. Twin beds occupied most of the little room, two dressers and a bedside table left just enough room to get by. My current co-counselor's name was Jessica Stanley. She was okay, pretty nice and everything but a little full of herself. The first thing she said when I told her it was my first year in Watepie was, "God, I can't believe they gave me a first year as a co-counselor." It wasn't the way she said it that was mean, just what she said.

The "main hall" as they called it was used as a dining room and a conference room. Gathered there, everyone sat, ate, and talked to each other about how excited they were about training and getting their charges. It seemed as if everyone was hoping to het relocated into White Jasmin or Oakshore, the main Yin and Yang cabins. If you asked me, the names left a lot to be desired but whatever. I sat with my brother and sister, exchanging information about our co's and cabins. It wasn't long before we were holding our aching sides, trying to catch our breath while laughing. We really did have an awesome time together. We were in our own little world, chairs scraped and the chatter died out, we nearly missed it too but a booming laugh broke through and alerted us. Everyone was leaving, going to hit the sack early to get up at the crack of dawn. That was the part I hated most but I wasn't one to complain. In every camp I'd ever been to, we'd always rose early.

As we walked out among the counselors, I lost sight of Jasper and Rosalie. I was looking around for them when I bumped into what I thought was a tree. When I looked up, I saw it was a boy around my age, he was huge, he easily cleared my head by a foot and a half if not two. Already tanned dark, he had a Californian look about him, his dark hair had parts of light brown hair in it.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my shoulder, arm, and part of my chest, trying not to be very obvious about it.

He looked down at my voice, seeming to notice me for the fist time. "For what?" he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Crashing into you." I made it sound like a question. He seemed undisturbed.

Before I could say anything more another guys voice spoke up. "Stop aggravating the girl, Emmett." The voice was smooth and seemed to wrap around me like ribbons of silk water and the oncoming darkness. Strange tingles ran down my spine.

"Aw, you're no fun," 'Emmett' said to the voice, to me he said, "I was just kidding, it's okay, no problem."

Rosalie and Jasper chose that moment, bless them, to find me. "There you are, Bella, we've been wondering where you were, come on, we're going to go to Jasper's cabin." Jasper pulled me to his side, leading the way through the dying sun's last rays.

.,.

**EPOV**

I looked after the lovely girl who left, being towed by a tall blond and the guy I could assume was her boyfriend. Thinking about her questioning tone, I turned to Emmett. "You lug, do you always have to flirt with every girl you see? She was being serious, I bet you did some mighty damage, she's tiny; your best response was 'do you now?'" I didn't even know why I was getting so worked up about it, I usually never said anything to Emmett about girls, that was his business.

"What's the matter, Eddie, jealous you didn't spot her first?" Was I? I pushed the thought aside, I thought she was attractive, that's all. "Besides, you don't need to go all green monster on me, I liked the hot blond who led her away. Did you see her? She was so hot." I rolled my eyes, typical Emmett. I was starting to wonder why it was that I convinced him to come to Watepie with me. I liked this whole camp thing but it definitely wasn't Emmett's element. He was more the play video games and chase skirts type of guy. Okay, his parents wanted a change of scenery for Emmett but I don't think he's going to do that well. There was no way I was going to let him screw getting Oakshore up for me.

It was silly to care but it _was_ the best male cabin, had a great view and I liked being in charge for the competitions. I had won the Cup since I was 17 and I wasn't going to give it up.

* * *

**I just thought of this and had been waiting for the end of school to post it, tell me what you think. The chapters should most definitely get longer. I'm not entirely sure if I'll keep the rating or change it, but either way, tell me what you think.**


	2. First Aid

**_Chapter Two  
_****First-Aid**

* * *

**BPOV**

_**T**_he sky was overcast and heavy with humidity as I stepped out of the cabin. My wet hair hung in a cold trail from my ponytail, I trudged off to find Rosalie. When I found her she was as awake as ever, I doubted she ever woke up in a bad mood. We went to the main hall to wait for Jasper and the rest of our group. When everyone was done with breakfast, we found out we would be starting with the first-aid. This was always my least favorite part of the training. How many times would I need to make crutches, a stretcher and bind appendages before they let us go? Rose rolled her pretty blue eyes, muttering quietly under her breath.

We immediately started on our stretcher, we'd been partners on these types of things before so we already knew who would do what. Our synchronized movements helped us finish quickly and without problems. Jasper and I took our parkas off and turned them inside out. Rose found two long, thick branches and took out her scrunchy from her hair along with me, lucky for us the mornings were chilly and we needed parkas otherwise this would have required some other clothing item. We zipped the arms inside the parkas and slid them onto the thick branches. I went off to find more branches while Rose and Jasper kept working. I brought what I'd found to them and Jasper started binding the makeshift crutch together with our scrunchies. I sat on the thickly carpeted forest floor and let Jasper start wrapping the extra two thick sticks on my leg, making it hard to move it.

We were done long before lunch, hardly an hour and a half later we'd gotten started. Calling our group supervisor over to show him we were done I got a huge surprise. This was the guy that had been with Emmett, the guy I'd crashed into the night before. His voice was unmistakable, leaving the exact response in me. His eyebrows hiked up when he saw our handy work, and me in Jasper's arms with my leg straight out.

"Well, looks like you three did exceptionally well." He picked up our stretcher. "Does this support the weight it will require to carry?" Jasper lowered me gently to it and lifted me up with Rose's help. I sat suspended for a moment before he nodded. "Wonderful stretcher, your crutch?" Jasper picked me up again and let Rose demonstrate while he examined it critically. "Are those hair scrunchies?" For a moment I thought he would say something before he actually chuckled, a smile breaking across his face like a sunrise and the clouds. "I've seen people use plenty of things but never those." His mesmerising green eyes went to my leg. "Sturdy brace, helps elevate it, good. Very good." Those green orbs trailed me from head to toe. "Just out of curiosity, what would you have used for a sling? I know it's not required this year but you three strike me as creative, what would you use?"

Before Jasper or I could answer, Rose had an answer leaving her lips, embarrasing me. "Bella's bra if we couldn't find anything else," Rose pointed at me, smiling mischeviously at my heated face. He looked at me again, his eyebrows arched, I hid my face in Jasper's shirt.

"How about we just take yours? But wait, silk wouldn't help much here, would it?" I shot back at her, getting over my embarrassment quickly, so what if there was a sexy guy in front of me? So what if that sexy arched eyebrow was driving me crazy?

"Lace would be so much better in this situation, you're right, Bella." We glared at each other for a moment before Jasper cleared his throat.

"Enough, people don't want to know what your bra's are made of. Rosalie, help me get this of Bella it reminds me too much of this fall."

While they were busy he decided to give us the green card. "Um, very well done, you're free to do as you wish, please stay with the group." He left, smirking at me. What was that about?

"He liked you Bella," Rose commented lightly as if all was right, which it was. We could never stay mad at each other long. "His eyes widened and his eyebrow went up when I said your bra was lace. I know how you find the eyebrow arch sexy. You should go for it, doesn't have a bad ass, either."

"Rosalie," Jasper groaned, we both knew he was getting uncomfortable, he only used our free names in those cases. "If there's one thing your older brother does not want to hear is that his baby sisters find some random guy's rear attractive." We both broke out in laughter at Jasper's words, to make it up to him we did what we always did; we planted a big kiss on his cheek at the same time and hugged him.

"I'm going to go take a walk, okay?" I was itching to surround myself with teh music of the woods, the leaves brushing my legs and arms, my loose hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "I'll be back in a few."

.,.

**EPOV**

Bella, that was her name, the beautiful girl from last night. She looked even prettier in the morning light than half hidden in the dusk. She and her partners had done exceptional in the training, leaving no doubt that they would be good counselors. The crack the blond had made about Bella's lace bra nearly had me yanking her out of the blond guy's arms. No doubt her boyfriend would object strongly to my stealing his girl. She was stunning, long chestnut hair falling down her back, doe eyes and a mouth that had me nearly on my knees, begging to be kissed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her disappear into the thick flora and fauna, I leaned over to my supervisor, telling him I would be back and gave everyone a quick glance, making sure they were still working before following Bella into the forest.

Her small frame maneuvered easily through the trees, she hummed quietly to herself, extending her hands to touch the leaves on trees and plants.

"You were suppose to stay with the group," I called to her. She spun around, looking me straight in the eye.

"So were you, yet you're out here, like me." Her voice was laced with hidden humor, her mouth twitched a bit as she tried to hide her smile.

"I'm just fetching you," I told her, "wouldn't want you to get lost or hurt, it's dangerous out here on your own."

"I'm not going to get mauled by a bear," she responded, her smirk was plastered on her lovely lips. "If there were any bears around here then this wouldn't be a children's camp now would it?" She had me there.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble? My supervisor could be out there checking on me, I'm still an employee, just like you, my could be out there, wondering how I run a session."

She arched her left brow at me. "We both know you have the supervisor out there helping you with it, he probably knows where you are, you can't fool me." Her hands were on her hips.

"Fine," I relented. "I'm Edward," I extended my hand to her.

She looked at my hand then at me. "I'm Bella, as you know."

"Yes," I smile. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before?"

"Yeah, I just moved here, well to Phoenix last winter."

"Is this your first year with the counselor gig"

"Oh, no," she waved her hand dismissively. "I've been doing this for quite sometime, this is my third year counseling, first here, though."

"I've been here three years, just like you. We should really be heading back, I can't be gone from the group too much." Until that moment I hadn't noticed we'd started walking again, our walk back would be a lengthy one, perfect for talking.

* * *

**Okay. I know this is a bit short but I just wanted to get a quick chapter out for all you lovely people who reviewed and asked me for a chapter. I've introduced Edward in this chapter, I swear I didn't mean it to happen the way it did but well, that's the way it happened and I love this chapter for some odd reason, (wink wink). I've decided to change the rating because well, I've been having too much fun with some things. I'm not sure if I'll have lemons later but I'll see how it turns out, sometimes chapters run away from my plan and this is a perfect example. Anyway, so this is now officially rated M. Oh, I know I said "scrunchy" a lot in the second paragraph but I couldn't think of another way to say it without confusing some people. There are these "scrunchies" that have a little hook at the end and they just hook onto your hair, you wind them around and hook it again. They work better than the traditional ones. **

**I'd also like to point out that I've never been to one of these camps. The only time I've ever set foot out of civilization was one week in 6th grade when our school took us on a week long trip to a camp in the mountains. There wasn't much to do but it was okay. So please excuse my mistakes and if none of this would happen in a real camp just remember, this is _fiction_, I'm writing this for entertainment not for a documentary or anything like that. Review please. **


	3. Mouth to Mouth

**_Chapter Three  
_Mouth to Mouth  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

**_"N_**ow you all know CPR is some vital knowlege around here. A charge could need it at any given time knowing how to perform it the right way is what we're aiming at with this course. We will go about it two ways, first you will all do it on a doll, second method will be with an actual person." This part of the training was even more dull than the last, everyone needed some basic understanding of this to even get the job. Why put us all through this torture again? "Everyone's partners were previously determined, half of you will start with the doll, the others with your partners." Edward read off the list of those who would start wiht partners, I went over to the doll with Rose.

"So what did you talk about? I saw him go after you, you can't seriously tell me you said nothing. What's his mane? How old is he? Come on, tell me, I'm dying to know." Sometimes Rose talked unbelieveably fast, I couldn't understandher half the time.

"We just talked about the camp," I told her shrugging. "He wanted to know more about my last camp and I asked him about this one, that's it." She arched a brow. "I swear, what did you expect? That I was going to pull him into the nearest bush and have my way with him?" Although the idea had some appeal it wasn't going to happen.

"I know you wouldn't do that, yet," She added as an afterthought. "You should really start with his name though, you never told me what it was." She was getting impatient.

"Edward Cullen," I said. "He's 19."

"Hot. What else did you find out?"

"Nothing, I told you. We only talked about Camp."

"Did he mention you - " I cut her off.

"No, he didn't mention my bra."

I looked to see how people were handling our CPR doll, praying silently there wouldn't be abything disgusting on it. Some were doing good, others were making out with it, by the looks of it but very few slobbered on it. In any case they were changing a wierd plastic bag or something they were putting over the mouth, so no spittle or anything of the sort would make contact with me.

"Do you like him?" Rose suddenly spoke up.

"I've only known him for about two hours. It's a little too early to say, don't you think?"

"Fine, whatever you say. It's completely obvious he likes you though. He hasn't been able to stop looking at you."

I glanced over at him and saw Rose had been right. He was looking, he didn't drop his gaze when my eyes met his, he merely smiled. I truned back to Rose, she was smirking. "See what I mean?"

Instead of answering I took my turn with the hideous doll. The thing was obviously designed to be life-like but it was just creepy. Cold and waxy, it slipped between my fingertips, I grasped it tightly and gave the thing CPR as quickly as possible. When I was done Rose decided to make herself known again.

"His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when you started . I wouldn't be surprised to find him wiht a boner. If that guy thinks medical procedures are sexy he's one wierd guy."

I laughed dryly. "Try not to give everyone a hear attack when you start making out with the doll." I walked away. Ten minutes later they had us switch methods.

"Hale, Nickleson. Swan, Cullen..." The supervisor read off the lists of partners, I stood shocked, rooted to the spot. They couldn't be serious. I felt someone walk up to me.

"I guess we're partners," Edward said with a blinding grin.

I turned on him immediately. "Did you have anything to do wiht this?" He looked taken aback.

"No, these lists were made when we were put in the group. All the lists are made for things like this. Sometimes you can choose, other times you can't. I'm definately happy with it, though."

Damn him and his smile. "Where are we going to do this?" I fought off a smile. He led the way to a semi secluded blanket spread on the springy ground.

"So who goes first?" he asked me. The corners of his mouth twitching. I felt my left brow go up.

"You do," I told him, nearly pushing him down. Once he was settled, I hovered over him, my hair creating a wall around our faces. Rather than going straight for it like I would have done with anyone else, I decided to play with him a bit. "You're the instructor, so direct me. What should I do?" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face. His eyes widened, his mouth parted, his jaw clenched together and his adams apple moved up and down as he swallowed, I saw his hands ball into fists out of the corner of my eye.

"First thing you need to do is check the breathing patterns. Then you tilt the chin up and give slow even breaths." He was breathing a bit raggedly, I took his chin and lifted it a bit. Lowering my lips to where I could feel our breaths mingle I spoke.

"Is that right or do I tilt the chin more?"

"That's right, remember" slow even breaths." My mouth hardly came into contact with his. "How many breaths should I give?" Our lips brushed lightly, sending shivers throgh me, I resisted the urge to crash my mouth to his.

"T-two," he stuttered slightly. I swalowed my grin.

I did just that, being careful not to open my mouth more than needed. I didn't say anything about him skipping the pressure to the heart. "How did I do?"

"Very good, now it's my turn." He stood and helped me lay down, careful to sweep my hair to one side. Seeing that gleem in his eyes made me question how clever an idea it was to have messed with him. "You're going to regret having done that."

.,.

**EPOV**

Having Bella under me after what she'd just done to me was a God sent gift. Her full red lips parted slighty, a pink toung poked out and wet her gorgeous lips. I thought I would have pulled her by her chocolatey tresses to me and kissed her sensless. I lowered my ear to her lips and heard the shallow breaths, the pulse at the hollow of her neck showed me her heart beat wildly. I twined my fingers, placing my palms over her heart between the swells of her breasts, having my hands practically nestled between them nearly drove me past my limit.

Feeling ger wildly beating heart beneath my hands while I applied a slight pressure, lowering my mouth bringing our lips closer until they finally touched, it was almost too much for me to handle. This girl had to do next to nothing to get a reaction out of me, her lips were enough to drive anyone insane. I lifted myself, looking down at her from my knees, her long lashes rose slowly, as if awakening from a dream.

She sat up, rising with her I pushed her hair over her shoulder, sparkling eyes met my gaze. "Okay everyone, great job." My supervisor's voice rang out. I tore myself away from the beautiful girl in front of me and walked over to him. Reciting my own little parting announcement, I gave Bella one last look before I quickly discussed how everyone I observed did with him.

I left as fast as I could, going to search for Bella at dinner. When I got there, she was deep in conversation with the blond twins. A pang of recognition hit me; she had a boyfriend, the blond guy was her boyfriend. It made me think back to how she teased me, was it possible that she didn't like him anymore? It didn't matter, I was going to make her mine. There was no possible way I couldn't, not after today.

* * *

**Once again, as you can tell I had a little too much fun while writing this chapter. I just kind of let the music take me away and really influence what I wrote... I'm not sure if you thought I would have them kiss during the CPR but it seemed too _early _to do it. I kept giggling while they were teasing each other, for some reason I found it amusing, I'm sure everyone will find it funny, you can't put them in this situation without having them do things like this. All this takes place after lunch, a few hours after their walk through the woods.**

**I'd also like to point out that I've never been to one of these camps. The only time I've ever set foot out of civilization was one week in 6th grade when our school took us on a week long trip to a camp in the mountains. There wasn't much to do but it was okay. So please excuse my mistakes and if none of this would happen in a real camp just remember, this is _fiction_, I'm writing this for entertainment not for a documentary or anything like that. Review please. **


	4. Whisper to Me

_**Chapter Four**_**  
Whisper to Me**

**

* * *

EPOV  
**

I made my way to the dining hall, my thoughts consumed in images of Bella, her every movement and facial expression was now carved into my memory. The way her hair shined, her deep chocolate eye, her radiant smile… As soon as I entered I saw her. She was sitting with the blonds, one on each side of her. She was smiling and laughing about something. Her cheeks had a pink tint, a blush, that rose of something the other girl said. Bella's eyes flashed over to mine, I smiled and she did, too, turning away quickly. The blond guy leaned over, probably wondering what was the matter. She shook her head, smiled again and jumped back into the conversation. I went to sit down, not having much of an appetite.

Emmett scarfed down enough food for two, then agreed to go back to my cabin, well more like invited himself. When we were settled he started interrogating me.

"What's up with you, Edward? You've been out of it since before you got to the dining hall, what's got your knickers in a bunch?" I actually cracked a smile.

"I don't wear 'knickers.'"

"So you go commando?" He grinned. "No wonder you always have fresh laundry, you don't even use them!" I chuckled at his proclamation.

"Yes Emmett, They're just for show."

"Seriously, thought, what is it?" His face was absent of any mirth, which was a miracle in and of itself. I decided to confess my sins.

"No, way, No wonder you're like that. That is enough to make any other man crazy, you should have dragged her away, and there are plenty empty cabins during training."

"Emmett, I actually like this girl, what little I know of her is pretty cool. I'm tired of all the bimbo's you push on me and the walking silicone dolls that throw themselves on me."

"So, you want to go from Barbie to… a 'Life' doll?"

"No," I tried putting it simple. "I don't want any type of doll. I want something real."

"I want something real, too." Emmett said. "I want someone really hot." The goofy grin was back on Emmett's face. The dolt couldn't be serious for more than a minute.

"Keep looking, Emmett, keep looking."

**BPOV**

The week passed both incredibly slow and fast. The dull drone of training was mind numbing and the embarrassing moments with Rose and Jasper were funny and seemed to play on fast foreword. The whole week, Edward and I kept bumping into each other, sometimes partners, other times not. When I was partnered with Jasper, Edward would throw strange looks our way. "Jealous" Rose would practically sing but I found that hard to believe. Why would Edward be jealous of Jasper? Rose would just roll her eyes at me and tell me to figure it out. I, admittedly, felt a bit stupid; Rosalie practically hit me over the head every time I asked her to elaborate on what she meant.

Jasper was Jasper; all through the week he reprimanded us as always and stayed out of our girlish conversations as much as possible. On the few times Jasper visited my cabin my co-counselor, Jessica, kept coming onto him. Rose and I laughed heartily at him about those times as required u the sibling code but never put him through too much. Usually we would meet in Jasper or Rosalie's cabins. They were a shorter walk away than my cabin and no one bothered us there, their co's were usually out with their friends.

"It's almost impossible for Bella to remain so oblivious to Edward! His eyes are almost always glued to her but she doesn't notice. How does anyone not notice his looks? Practically everyone knows he likes her now simply because of the way he's always staring. A lot of people are bitterly disappointed. Luckily, I'm still available, not that any of these guys even have a chance. I like guys who fight for what they want, not sit stupidly while it passes just out of their reach. What's life without a little challenge?"

"Easy," Jasper and I said at the same time. Rose laughed, shaking her head.

"No, shit, Sherlock's,"

"Can we just drop this?" I asked wearily, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Thinking quickly, I added, "I don't want the other thing to be discussed, either. Jasper doesn't sit there and rant about how I'm a complete moron when it comes to relationships and dating."

"That's because he's not very articulate."

"He's plenty articulate with us, he's just shy." I defended him.

"Hello," Jasper said suddenly, "still here; I simply don't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter like some people," he looked pointedly at Rose. "Bella's naive, I'm quiet and you, Rosalie, are one hell of a talker."

Rose and I were shocked into silence. Jasper didn't usually use today's typical slang unless he was put out by us.

"Sorry," I said. "We should probably get going, tomorrow is the last day of training week; we find out cabin changes and the day afterward the campers come. You know that's the worse day, I hate the tears, the poor children blubber as if someone had died,"

"I know," Rose interjected. "Like it's so bad to be away from your parents for a couple months. Give it another two years and they'll be begging for some alone time."

"At least you're honest, Rose. At least you're honest."

"Never anything but," she replied to Jasper.

Next morning was a pretty relaxed one for me, I couldn't have cared less in which cabin I got put in and honestly, I had only seen Jessica at night when we went to bed and woke up the next morning. We didn't take much interest in the other and that gave us no problems. I would have liked a friendlier co but no matter, we would get to know one another more as we spent time with the campers.

The first half of the day passed as usual: a bit of unnecessary training after breakfast, a short break, more training and lunch. Afterward they held us captive in the dining hall to tell us the cabin swaps. I imagined they looked for the most physically and 'mentally' able to run the head cabins but some of the times in my old childhood camp I thought they looked for the kids who would make for a better comedy in the games and competitions.

Surprisingly enough, they always managed to switch around cabin assignment so we got about halfway through the new placement in nearly two hours of whooping, cheering, and applause. Wonderful. Dismissing us for a break from sore butts on hard wooden benches, we hurriedly made our way outside.

The fresh air felt wonderful, the bright sun was warm on our faces and we each heaved a contented sigh. Both Rosalie and Jasper had started toward the hiking path but I stopped them before they got too far ahead.

"Hey, guys, I don't want to be on the trail with everyone else, would you mind of we took a different path?" I could tell Jasper was already about to consent when Rose spoke up.

"Actually, Bella, you go on ahead, I have to show something really important to Jasper, we'll meet you at the hall later, okay, I'm… It's really important," She grasped Jasper's arm as soon as she finished her little speech and dragged him away in the opposite direction from where I was headed.

I found it odd that Rose wanted to talk to Jasper alone but I didn't think much of it. I gathered my hair into a sloppy bun at the nape of my neck and headed into the thick canopy of brush and trees. I didn't walk far into the beautiful green forest before I saw him. Edward was leaning against a tree, his beautiful eyes closed with a relaxed smile pointing toward the tree tops. He must have heard me approach but didn't stir besides extending is hand out toward me. I hesitated when he did, not sure if he knew it was me of if he thought it was someone else.

"Edward?" I asked, curious of what exactly he was doing. His smile deepened, hushing me gently, he took my hand and pulled me next to him.

Listen, close your eyes and let yourself drift."

I wasted no time in dong what he asked. As soon as I did I was pleasantly surprised. With his directions I could hear everything alive in the forest. The birds and bugs, the wind moving through the thick clumps of vegetation, even the whisper of a little brook far off on some distant part of the land. Behind my eyelids there was a beautiful halo of color, no doubt the result of the light coming through the jade-green leaves of the trees.

"Wow," I whispered, completely mystified on how I could have always gone without the experience if Edward had not suggested it.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I always come here when I need to relax. I can always count on finding peace here. There's something else I want to show you. Will you come with me?" His soft question nearly had me melting into a puddle, my stomach was going crazy with butterflies, there was nothing I could deny him when he asked like that. My voice was stuck somewhere near my shoes so I merely nodded. He beamed at me and started leading me away towards the center of the forest. When we finally stopped I was in awe. I'd seen the beautiful lakes at Watepie but I'd never seen them like this. In the dying light ─the sun hung low in the sky and the tall trees blocked its rays─ the lake blazed with beauty, the water sparkled and the plants shown with pride. We'd walked for quite a while, surely we'd miss some of the new cabin assignments but I didn't care. Everything seemed ethereal. Beside me, Edward spoke softly, as if loud noises would shatter everything.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I never thought I'd end up here, the bank of one of the beautiful lakes on camp with the person who'd so managed to enchant me like no other. "This is my favorite time to come here; everything is full of wonder and beauty."

"Why did you bring me here?" I found myself asking.

"I don't know," he nearly whispered. "I think it's because I've come to like you more this past week than anyone else I've ever known."

His words were like caresses, and as I looked into his dark eyes I swore I saw something sparkle, something my heart recognized but my mind refused or could not acknowledge.

Before I cold saw anything in response he whispered four words that I'd never been asked before.

"Do you trust me?"

I hesitated only momentarily, trying and failing to figure out what hid behind those words. Despite my better judgment I answered truthfully. "Yes."

To say his smile was breathtaking was above and beyond an understatement, there were no words to describe that smile.

"Close your eyes, then," he nearly whispered, his beautiful eyes soft and sparkling.

Doing as he asked, my eyes closed instantly for him the second time in a half hour. He carefully moved me, shifting with me so we were right by the edge of the lake. I felt his body move to stand in front of me, noticing his every breath.

"Bella," my name ghosted across the small space between us, "can I kiss you?" At that instant my eyes nearly flew open in surprise but with some concentration I managed to keep them shut. No one had ever asked me, they'd always just taken regardless of my feelings toward the subject, the fact that he asked ant that I nearly blurted out every answer in the positive spoke volumes to me about us both.

"Yes," I said just as quietly as he, anticipating what was coming.

A hand went into my hair, pulling me to him, his lips grazed mine slightly, barely toughing before meeting. It had to be one of the best first kisses ever, incredibly sweet, almost innocent… Or at least until he tipped us over, straight into the lake. The cool looking water was actually warm and soothing, even as the water swirled around us, our kiss continued, when our heads broke the surface I pulled away, breathlessly laughing.

"What was that and was it necessary?" I asked him playfully.

"That was you trusting me," he smiled. "To be fair, I did ask."

"Yeah, but you didn't ask if you could pull me into the lake," I joked.

"I like a girl with a sense of humor," he defended himself.

"We're all wet now and still have to return to the dining hall and sit through placements." I tried to sound annoyed but I knew I failed miserably, my smile too evident.

"Not immediately, there's still time to run and change, no one will notice if we're a little late." He started tugging me toward shore before turning around and placing his palm against my cheek. "You look beautiful all wet," he said simply before kissing me softly again.

We walked hand in hand away from the lake until he had to take his turn toward his cabin. "I'll meet you on the way back to the dinning hall."

Back in my cabin I showered quickly and stepped into another uniform, making short work of my hair and makeup. As I was walking away form my cabin I couldn't help but think of the way his lips felt on me, whether they were at my lips or hands or cheek, My lips still tingled and my hand felt the warmth of his as it pressed against mine.

"Hey, you," I heard him say off to the side of the trail. He stood against a tree, his wonderful smile in place. "You know, for a girl, you don't take very long getting ready."

His tease made me smile and I shot back my own.

"For a pretty boy, you work pretty fast yourself." His smile twitched at my comment as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Come on, we can almost make it on time." We walked faster but as it turned out it wasn't necessary. Mrs. Teal had run into a problem and left, leaving us with the promise to be back and finish announcing the placements during the bonfire. It was no secret she took the two main cabins and her job very seriously. I didn't understand why she just didn't' higher someone to do the job so she could do whatever she wished.

"Looks like we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

As much as I wanted to go with him wherever, I knew Rose and Jasper would be expecting me, about to chew me out for disappearing like I had.

"I'm sorry, I'd really love to spend the rest of the afternoon together but I have to go find Rose and Jasper. They're probably wondering where I ran off to. But if you'd like we could sit together and hang out after the bonfire."I really did feel bad about it but I didn't want him to be there as Rose and Jasper interrogated me about him after I told them where I went.

"No, you'll probably be moving your things into a new cabin and I'll most likely be moving some stuff, too. How about yes to the first and," he mused a moment, "tomorrow we get our kids to sit together in the hall and for activities?" He had everything quickly worked out.

"Sure," I smiled and then spotted my look-a-like siblings. "I'll see you later, then," I said.

"At the bonfire," he agreed then kissed the hand he'd been holding as we walked.

We went our separate directions, him heading to who knows where while I headed toward my ever nosy, ever lovable brother and sister.

* * *

**Hey guys, SURPRISE! I bet you're all glad I'm not dead or abducted by aliens or something more believable like vampires. :)**** My computer crashed **_**yet again**_** and I had to take it to some man to fix and after all that it seems to be working perfectly. Needless to say I'm clueless when it comes to technology but if it crashes again I will get myself a new one that has extra, extra backup. I gave you all this extended chapter to kind of make up for my absence of like 4 months I know it doesn't but it doesn't hurt to try. I have a lot of great ideas for this story and it will be super funny… or so I think. I will try to update this as soon as I can, I still have some ground to cover with G&B for my absence but I will post regularly, cross my heart and hope to be bitten by Edward. Anyways, let me know what you think, feel free to comment and chew me out on my stupidity when it comes to technology…**

**Much love to everyone who is still following this story and to the technology gods who have helped my computer heal (at least for the moment). **


End file.
